


Steve Rogers and the 60's

by Kensington



Series: Headcanons Ahoy! [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Liberal!Steve Rogers, Other, Social Justice, Social unrest and the Amerian way, civil liberties, headcanons ahoy, the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensington/pseuds/Kensington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers defrosted in the 21st century? Sometimes funny, sometimes heartbreaking.</p><p>Steve Rogers defrosted in the 60’s? Now you’re talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and the 60's

**Author's Note:**

> So... this headcanon just hit me like a board. Please, please, please feel free to use it, just link me credit, m'kay?

Steve Rogers being defrosted in the 21st century- sometimes funny, sometimes heartbreaking.

Steve Rogers defrosted during the 60’s?  ** _Now you’re talking._**

Steve Rogers waking up to a world that is  ** _tearing itself apart_  **over the freedoms that he fought and was willing to die for. Steve Rogers fought for freedoms that others of his time scorned, and now he’s wakes up in a world where those freedoms are being fought for on a mass scale.

     Steve Rogers coming to terms with the fact that his voice will be the only one heard in a room if he chooses to speak. And in the beginning, right after he was defrosted, the conservative majority was in  ** _ecstasy_**  because Steve Rogers was back! Steve Rogers- a man who fought during the last good war, in a time when women knew their place, when people of color didn’t have any uppity ideas about “equality”, a time when a man was a man-

  * Steve Rogers joining the civil rights movement, to fight so that his howling commandos,  **all of them,**  can have an equal and safe future.
  * Steve Rogers shaking Malcolm X’s hand makes the national news.
  * Steve Rogers being arrested at a Civil Rights rally makes every paper in the country.
  * Steve Rogers escorting black students to school, protecting them from the crowds.
  * Steve Rogers eventually breaking from the mainstream civil rights movement because of its treatment of women.
  * Steve Rogers meeting Eleanor Roosevelt and  ** _losing his shit._**
  * Steve Rogers carrying Eleanor Roosevelt on his shoulders during a parade.
  * Steve Rogers getting arrested for helping planned parenthood pass out birth control.
  * The conservative right waging a war against Steve Rogers, appalled and outraged- calling him a pansy, a weak and amoral man.
  * Steve Rogers delivering a speech on capitol hill that leaves the crowd, the country holding it’s breath, because right here, right now, they know the world is changing.



World War II, for all its horror, for all its tragedy and bloodshed, was  ** _cleaner_**   than the 60’s. Steve knew who his enemy was, he was on the good side, he fought beside men that he treated equally.

But Steve Rogers would take the screaming chaos and social unrest any day over a  ** _cleaner_** war, where good men and women were treated as less than human and their futures were always controlled by the white majority. Steve Rogers got more brusies than he can count, trying to intervene between racist white asshats and black men and women.

Steve Rogers grits his teeth, digs his hands into the mud, and uses everyone of his willpower and of his fame-and does everything in his power to make sure that the 60’s are full of  ** _change._**

I just have lots of feelings about Steve Rogers being defrosted in the 60’s, okay. 

 


End file.
